ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen Tennyson
Personality In the original series, Gwen was intelligent and mature, but usually stubborn and smart-mouthed when talking to Ben. Her quick thinking and good instincts give her an edge in dealing with dangerous situations. However, sometimes, she is trusting with people who want to exploit her goodwill, leading her (or others) into harm's way. As she got older, Gwen became more mature, as well as becoming more caring and sympathetic. Gwen is willing to forgive villains for their wrongdoings if she believes they've changed for the better, the most notable being Kevin. Although her intelligence and knowledge have increased since the original series, she's not completely free of her naivete, and can be arrogant at times as well. According to Dwayne McDuffie, Gwen does martial arts, horseback riding, softball, skiing and cross country. Gwen Tennyson (original series).png|Gwen in the original series Gwen Tennyson (original series; Lucky Girl).png|Gwen as Lucky Girl in the original series Gwen Tennyson (Destroy All Aliens).png|Gwen in Destroy All Aliens Gwen Tennyson (Omniverse; 11 year old).png|11 year old Gwen in Omniverse Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force; first).png|Gwen in Alien Force; first appearance Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force; second).png|Gwen in Alien Force; second appearance Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force; Lucky Girl).png|Gwen as Lucky Girl in Alien Force Gwen Tennyson (Ultimate Alien).png|Gwen in Ultimate Alien Gwen Tennyson (Omniverse; first).png|Gwen in Omniverse; first appearance Gwen Tennyson (Omniverse; second).png|Gwen in Omniverse; second appearance Powers and Abilities Gwen's powers are revealed to be inherited from her grandmother Verdona. Verdona tells Gwen that, like herself, Gwen is also an Anodite as she has "the spark" and thus is able to freely manipulate and control mana. Gwen can create mana blasts, shields and barriers. Her powers are mainly used as mana constructs, allowing her to make many different types of structures like, hammers, protective helmets, battering rams, beams to grab and throw enemies and stepping stones/platforms to carry her and others though air. She has also shown herself able to create a whip of mana and using it as a weapon. When Kevin asks her how, she learned it from an old movie. Gwen can locate anyone by detecting their mana. Gwen can absorb mana to become more powerful. Gwen also has the abilities of telekinesis, teleportation, enhanced speed and healing other living beings. Gwen can transform into her Anodite form. In her Anodite form, her powers are greatly enhanced, as well as gaining flight and size alteration. Gwen is a capable gymnast and martial artist. In the original series, she was occasionally shown to be quite good in hand-to-hand combat. She was part of her school's Jujutsu team, had obtained a black belt in Taekwondo by age 15 and has nine years of experience in judo. 'Magic ' Gwen is seen using magic through casting spells, enabling her to use various magical powers and abilities. Equipment 'Charm of Luck (destroyed)' Gwen used the Charm of Luck to become a super heroine, named Lucky Girl. The Charm of Luck gave her complete and perfect luck in everything she did. While wearing the charm, any action she took would result in a chain reaction benefiting her intent, but usually hindered Ben in some way. She eventually destroyed the Charm of Luck, along with the other Charms of Bezel. 'Keystone of Bezel ' Gwen brought back her Lucky Girl identity in Tough Luck after obtaining the Keystone of Bezel, which greatly increased her natural abilities to superhuman levels. However, after sacrificing it, Gwen believed the Keystone of Bezel to be useless, but she still had it at the end of the episode. It is unknown where the Keystone of Bezel is now. Weaknesses Gwen claims that being self-taught in magic is not so easy as it looks, sometimes knowing how to read words, but struggling to pronounce them. Gwen struggles to use her Anodite powers in places with few lifeforms, due to the lack of mana around. Gwen used to be vulnerable to Diagon's mind control. However, as Diagon is now deceased, this is no longer an issue. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Humans Category:Humans (with Anodite heritage) Category:Humans (with Anodite heritage and the spark) Category:Females Category:Residents of Earth Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Null Void Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Incarcecon (Edge of the Galaxy) Prisoners (Formerly) Category:10 year olds Category:11 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:Students Category:Plumbers Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters with Mana Manipulation Category:Characters with Mana Projection Category:Characters with Mana Absorption Category:Characters with Mana Detection Category:Characters with Lifeform Detection Category:Characters with Memory Erasure Category:Characters with Clairvoyance Category:Characters with Portal Generation Category:Characters with Healing Others Category:Characters with Form Switchibility Category:Characters with Astral Projection Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Characters with Magic Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Size Alteration Category:Characters with a Plumber Suit Category:Voiced by Meagan Smith Category:Voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Alternate Versions of Gwen Tennyson